


Those Elusive Wisps

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Category: Korean Actor RPF, Super Junior
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-31
Updated: 2008-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not to encourage the use of cigarettes. Smoking is bad for you.</p><p>Written in 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Elusive Wisps

He hated parties, especially ones like this where he had to make small talk with people he would never talk to normally. Going out clubbing with the rest of Super Junior was one thing, and affairs such as these were another. All Yehsung wanted was to get away, to leave, for this to be over. But it was only starting, hours left before he was free, before escape was in sight.  
  
Stepping into the hallway, he walked to the entrance, planning on taking a short break. The sight before his eyes astounded him.  
  
Was that really Lee Jun Ki? Forget about the party for a moment. Yehsung would have recognized his interest – obsession – anywhere. He planned to just watch, unobtrusively of course; unfortunately, his experience with stealthy stalking was nil. He was seen.  
  
“Hi!” The idol beamed his pearly white mesmerizing smile, effectively killing any brain cells residing in the younger’s mind. “You’re Super Junior’s Yehsung, right?”  
  
It was all Yehsung could do to refrain himself from fangirlish squeals at being recognized, not to mention coming up with a sensible response. All he came up with was garbled words and numbed nods.  
  
“I’m Lee Jun Ki. A fan. Is Super Junior KRY doing anything soon?” The elder was earnest in his inquiries.  
  
“Thank you. No.” His answer was brief, his mind stilled numbed by awe, his eyes still wide in astonishment.  
  
“You don’t mind if I smoke, do you?” He was already reaching into his dress coat for the pack of nicotine and chemical cocktails.  
  
Yehsung mutely shook his head and watched as the elder took one out, stuck it dangling precariously between two beautiful lips, lighting it and sighing in relief as he took the first long drag, wrapping lips around it and sucking much like a whore sucks a cock, tight, hard, deep. He had the cigarette held between two fingers as he pulled it out, blowing a lusty puff of smoke and toxicants.  
  
Yehsung was surprised by his reaction, the beginnings of heat uncoiling inside him. He had never reacted this way before, but then again, he had never intently watched anyone smoke either, so he didn’t know if it was the smoking, or Jun Ki that was causing the arousal. He should have turned around, wanted to, wanted to kill the feeling that had no way of being sated for hours to come, but he had said that the other smoking would not bother him, and the last thing he wanted was to be rude to his idol.  
  
So he watched on as the cigarette entered the elder’s mouth once more, smoke billowing around him, creating an aura of mystery that just added to his appeal. He was getting hard, and hoped, hoped beyond hope, that the other wouldn’t notice, wouldn’t see the blatant tent in the front of his not-so-loose suit pants.  
  
“I really like that one song you guys sing. What’s it called?” In between puffs, he resumed the conversation, observant but saying nothing when it took a moment longer than necessary for the younger to respond, and when that response was accompanied by a gesture like cleaning a slate as Yehsung re-oriented himself. “You mean The One I Love?”  
  
“Yes!” Jun Ki smiled around the cigarette, his brilliantly white smile flashing merrily. That smile, that look, that cigarette only served to increase the intense heat pooling in one location, to magnify Yehsung’s arousal. “Do you think you could sing it for me?”  
  
Yehsung almost fainted. Sing? For him? How could he possibly sing when he was about two steps away from coming in his pants, and Jun Ki just kept smoking and thereby increasing the burn? But he nodded once more, praying on all that was good and holy that something embarrassing wouldn’t happen, like his voice faltering, or the lyrics escaping him, or something worse.  
  
Luck was on his side as his voice rang out clear and true, and he blushed, singing this song of all songs to his obsession. Lee Jun Ki stepped closer, smiling as the notes left the younger like the most beautiful of all arias, and chuckled to himself when Yehsung unconsciously stepped back until his back hit a wall, and he was trapped between solid immovability and Jun Ki’s grinning splendor.  
  
Jun Ki discarded the cigarette just as Yehsung was ending the song and then did something totally unexpected. He leaned forward, placing those nicotine tinged lips on the younger’s, murmuring a “Thank you. Your voice is beautiful” into the kiss.  
  
Yehsung blushed further and squirmed, hoping, wishing to ensure that his secret remain undiscovered, but then a hand was placed over the blooming tent, and gasps filled the air as they flowed from the younger’s mouth. The elder’s hand rubbed as that entrancing mouth whispered “This is my responsibility. I can’t just leave you in this state, so relax.”  
  
Yehsung tried to relax, but it was hard when the man of your fantasies decided to play one to the finish in real time. Soon, however, the sensations those elegant fingers were creating through the layers of clothing were too much and it had Yehsung clutching at Lee Jun Ki, burying his head in the elder’s neck to stifle his cry as he came, effectively ruining the nicest pair of pants he owned. But it was worth it as Jun Ki kissed his forehead and embraced him while he tried to regain control of his brain enough to whisper “thank you too” into the curve of his elder’s neck, missing the uncharacteristic smirk, but catching the muttered “any time” that shot straight to his loins once more.


End file.
